


La Tour de l'Enchanteur

by Ahelya



Series: Petites Histoires du temps d'Albion [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Doctor Who References, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Not Season/Series 5 Compliant, Sequel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, l'avenir seul le dirait...





	La Tour de l'Enchanteur

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème "Bibelot" (Nuit de décembre 2010).

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, l'avenir seul le dirait mais le Roi Arthur était sûr d'une chose. Merlin n'était plus son serviteur... Ce qui entrait dans la catégorie « Meilleur » mais il était Sorcier de la Cour et parfois Arthur se demandait s'il ne devait pas ranger cette promotion dans la catégorie « Pire ».

Le problème n'était pas la magie. Non... ça, ça pouvait encore aller. Arthur avait bien retenu la leçon. Tous les Sorciers n'étaient pas maléfiques. La magie était comme une épée. C'était celui qui en disposait qui décidait quoi en faire.

Bon soyons honnête... Savoir que son idiot de serviteur était capable de l'étaler par terre en un claquement de doigt lui était tout de même resté en travers de la gorge pendant un petit moment. Qui aurait pu penser que la magie choisirait un tel imbécile pour...

Bref, le problème n'était pas la magie. Enfin pas toujours. Il devait d'ailleurs penser à rappeler à Merlin de ne pas tester ses potions, sorts ou autres mixtures quand toute une délégation étrangère se trouvait à Camelot. Les Rois voisins appréciaient rarement de voir leurs ambassadeurs transformé en grenouille... Surtout par erreur !

En fait, le problème c'était la tour de Merlin. Ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur pour être plus précis. En d'autres mots, l'incroyable capharnaüm qui se trouvait là-bas. Monsieur le Grand Enchanteur était capable de lancer des éclairs, des boules de feu, de faire obéir un Dragon ; bon d'accord pour ce dernier point c'était parce qu'il était également un Dragonnier ; mais inventer un sort pour ranger ses affaires ça non il en était incapable ! Tous ces livres, tous ces grimoires, tous ces artéfacts, tous ces talismans... Quel besoin avait-il d'entasser tout ça là-bas ?

Incapable de jeter un sort pour ranger ses affaires mais sans doute capable de faire en sorte que sa tour soit plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur...

Le problème était donc la tour de Merlin et les objets qu'elle contenait. Les objets **DANGEREUX** surtout ! Une pauvre servante avait fini à l'autre bout du château sans savoir comment juste en touchant quelque chose qui ressemblait à une boîte à musique.

Ça ne pouvait plus durer ! C'était à Arthur d'agir. Il était le Roi après tout.

« Merlin ! » appela-t-il en poussant la porte de la tour maudite.

Il n'était pas là bien sûr mais il ne devait pas être loin. Quelque chose mijotait dans la cheminée. Mieux valait ne pas s'en approcher.

Arthur observa les alentours. Un livre était ouvert sur l'une des tables. Une statuette en forme de singe se trouvait à côté. Arthur se souvenait avoir vu Merlin l'acheter au marché, un bibelot parmi d'autres sur l'étal qu'ils avaient observés.

Enfin quelque chose d'inoffensif ici !

Arthur prit la statuette pour l'examiner d'un peu plus près mais quand il voulut la reposer... Que s'était-il passé ? Comment la table avait-elle pu devenir aussi grande... Non ce n'était pas la table. C'était lui. Il avait...

Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ? Si c'était dans la tour de Merlin, ça **NE** pouvait **PAS** être inoffensif !

« Ar- »

Le reste de son nom se perdit dans un immense éclat de rire.

Merlin... Il allait voir.

Mais les vociférations d'Arthur ne ressemblaient qu'à des couinements ridicules.

« Si tu as l'apparence... tu dois en avoir le cerveau. Je n'avais donc pas tort. » déclara Merlin entre deux éclats de rire.

Le Roi était furieux. Dès qu'il retrouverait sa véritable apparence... Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas mettre au pilori son principal conseiller mais il avait plein d'autres moyens pour se venger.

 

* * *

 


End file.
